


Augmented Agony

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Draco Malfoy, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Forced Proximity, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Scents & Smells, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Of all days... Draco's luck was apparently just as abysmal as ever.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Augmented Agony

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #332:  
> 1\. Advance  
> 2\. Activated  
> 3\. Augment
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Vacation
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Potter stinks.

Not that this is news in any way. After all, Draco pointed it out already seven years ago — in glowing Slytherin green letters worn all over Hogwarts.

This is different, though. Almost unbearable. Honestly, Draco doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to cope.

But it’s just his luck, isn’t it? When else would he get trapped in a malfunctioning Ministry lift with the git, if not today? For Salazar’s sake, their Heightened Sensory Exam is over, this fucking potion — taken to ‘augment his sense of smell’ — has to wear off soon. Simply  _ has  _ to.

Fresh, like an invigorating breeze.

Warm, like a bright summer’s day.

Earthy, like a forest after a cleansing rain.

Heady, like perfectly brewed Amortentia.

Delicious. Dizzying. Divine.

_ Damn it! _

If he’d known in advance that this would happen, he would’ve owled in sick this morning. Hell, if he’d known, he wouldn’t have applied to the fucking Auror program in the first place.

_ That’s what you get for not paying attention in Divination for five years, you idiot. If you’d listened to Trelawney, maybe you could’ve foreseen this — and prevented it. _

Draco groans, earning himself a glare from the opposite corner of the cramped space.

“Two years,” Potter murmurs, out of the blue. The first words spoken between them in nearly two hours.

“Huh?”

“I haven’t had a vacation in two years,” Potter elaborates. “They’d finally persuaded me, and I was actually looking forward to it.”

Draco doesn’t want to encourage Potter to keep talking, doesn’t want to listen to his rich smooth voice, but apparently, Draco’s renowned self-preservation has taken a leave of absence.

“And…?”

“Our Portkey activated 45 minutes ago,” Potter sighs. “Can you imagine? If I weren’t stuck here with you, I would’ve been lying on a beach right now, soaking in the Mediterranean sun in nothing but my swim trunks.”

Draco swallows.

Yes, he can imagine it, alright. More vividly than he’d ever care to admit. Potter’s fit body stretched out in the sand; his exposed skin, bronzed by the sun; his glittering eyes, outshining the sun-kissed waves of the sea.

_ Fuck _ .

There’s no way Potter won’t detect the scent of Draco’s sudden arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
